The Delibird Cometh
by Falara Hughes
Summary: A story I wrote years ago that I'm uploading so friends across the net can read. Enjoy!


**Xmas Special: The Delibird Cometh**

  
  


"Oh, you better not whine, you better not squeal, you better watch your back while you do a dirty deal. Delibird is coming to town."

  
  


While all cities prepared for the coming snowdrift, the Time of Great Appreciation was well underway across all of Kanto and Johto. The malls of all the major cities were jam-packed with residents and tourists looking to purchase the best for their loved ones. It was truly a time for giving and receiving for all...

... Except for Kevin. Since the start of the season, he had been in no mood for presents, carols, or any other traditional TGA ritual. Many weeks ago, a challenge had been issued by The Continental Divide Contest Committee: Capture the Delibird. This creature was as rare as the Legendaries, and said to only surface on the eve of The Giving. It had been a long-standing tale that the Delibird was a mystical gift-giving deity who watched over Pokemorphs like a messenger of the Goddesses. At one particular time of year, in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping, the Delibird would appear in all homes and leave a gift as worthy as the pureness of its receiver's heart. The Committee wanted photographs or living proof that the Delibird had visited a person's home, aside from that was supposedly left by it. For all they knew, that gift was fabricated. The worth of the evidence was one free Technical Machine for each member of a person's team, or a credit sum of 25,000, whichever the collector preferred. These particular rewards were enough to gain the interest of Team Leaders everywhere, and so most businesses found themselves fresh out of traps and camera supplies, rather than toys for children of all ages.

Thankfully, not everyone felt the greed of the holiday's newfound contest. Parents and friends still found time to buy things for the ones they cared for, and on the many landmarks of Johto, seats and perches were being prepared for the annual Twilight Snowdrift.

  
  


"Whee! I can't wait for the ceremony!" The cheer of excitement came from Sibban, who was touring the department store of Goldenrod with Samuel in tow. Her Sandling companion could barely see the world around him, weighted down by packages of toys and clothes that she obviously didn't need but could somehow afford.

"Ngh... I hope you have.. money... leftover for a chiropractor after all this," Sam grunted as he stammered under the weight of all the packages.

Nearby, Lesley and the rest of Emphatic Esteem couldn't help but laugh. "You should ease off the gift purchasing, Chevy," the Rattata called out. "I think you're going to cripple our seventh."

"Oh, but I just _love_ gift shopping," Sibban squeaked. "It's so much fun. So many neat little doodads and gadgets to purchase! And you can never buy enough accessories for the Twilight Snowdrift!" She gasped, then rushed off towards an electronics store. "That reminds me! I need to get a camera so I can take a picture of the sweep!"

"CamerasareturningouttoberarerthanwildFlareonthesedays," Genki said with a shrug. "Lottapeoplearegoin'forthatnation-widecontest."

"Including me." Everyone glanced to the side and stared in disbelief at the sight of Kevin, covered from shoulder to hip in camera gear. He had two Polaroid cameras, one flash photography camera, one outdoor camera, one indoor camera, a camera on a tripod, and rolls of film attached to belts that went diagonally across each shoulder. Camouflage decorated his face, and a few sprigs of plastic bush protruded from around his ears and the tip of his tail. He looked like a skinny Pikachu going to war, and it took all of their will to keep his friends from laughing out loud at him.

In his moment of looking stalwart, Kevin managed to pick up on their snickers and behind-hand chuckles. "Whaaat?"

"Hey, Camera Commando," Lesley managed between chuckles, "which way to the battle?"

He huffed. "You may think it's funny now, but just wait 'til I get that winning picture of Delibird!"

May shook her head in annoyance. "I hope you didn't spend all our money on your silly new obsession, big brother."

"And what if I did? The payoff will be well worth it, and besides, most of the stuff is rented."

"It better be," Lesley stated. "You don't even know if you're going to get that picture, and we need that money for the After-Snowdrift Tournament." She took a moment to sigh, then smiled. "So! Everyone going with their family to see the Twilight Snowdrift?"

"Sure are," May squeaked.

"My grandmother is taking me," Jimoku stated.

"Parentsarebusy, I'mgoin'wit'Jim," Genki added.

"Is your family heading for the park this year," Kevin asked Lesley.

"Nope," she replied, "we're just going to sit up on our roof. Dad and Chase finally managed to hitch the portable barbeque up there, so we're going to toast marshmallows while we wait."

"Awesome!" Once Sibban and Samuel rejoined the group, they all started walking again. "We're going to the top of the department store and watch with other families," Kevin announced. "We had to reserve the spot a whole three weeks in advance, to boot!"

" I hate the cold," the Sandshrew pointed out dryly. "I'm staying in doors for the whole thing."

"Well _my_ family's having a party in our condo," Sibban noted afterwards. "You're all invited if you want to come. We're going to watch on our balcony!"

Lesley's eyes trailed down to her wristwatch. "Well, we should see if we can't get our pictures taken with the Delibird imitator before he goes on break. It would be great to have a group photo." She frowned. "But you got to lose all that equipment first, Commando."

"Awwww," Kevin whined, "but where am I going to leave all my stuff?"

"That's your problem, but you better not lose anything you can return for a refund. We _need_ that money!" Everyone ventured towards the center of the mall, leaving the drooping Pikachu to work out his own trouble.

  
  


Even in the mansion of a well-to-do Houndoom family, the Time of Great Appreciation was focused on highly by the young members of the clan. Butch, Justin and Veronica rushed frantically about the halls of the giant house, trying to find the source of all their holiday income: Demona.

"Mom! Mooooom!"

"Auntie Demona!"

"Ma! Where are ya, already?"

Mrs. Judge paused her fencing practice session and stepped out the doorway of the recreation center, holding her guard mask in her hand. "What, may I ask, is all this noise pollution supposed to achieve," she called six doors down to the children's backs.

"Mama!" Justin spun on his heels and rushed over to her. "'Tis the season, so why haven't our TGA accounts been opened?"

"Because I'm busy." The 'Doomess slashed the air a few times with her sword. "You will have to wait until later this afternoon for that."

Butch let off a cutesy whine as he jogged towards them. "Awww, but mooooom, all the good shopping can be done now! If we wait 'til later, there'll be too much of a crowd, an'-an' all the good stuff'll be gone!"

"Yeah," Justin added, "an' I gotta take Cassie on a jewelry binge so she'll have som'in to show off in during the Snowdrift!"

Their mother rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you children will be the death of me. Raoul..." An elderly, male Espeon appeared next to her. "See to it that the TGA account is opened within the hour."

"As you wish, madame." The butler gave a full bow before disappearing again.

"There. The money will be available to you soon; use the blue credit cards. I will have the account closed on the eve of the Giving. Try not to spend it all, you know it's the interest that refills it."

With his tail wagging behind him, Justin stepped forward and gave Demona a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, ma! You're the greatest!"

While he rushed off, Butch came forward and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "Thanks, mom! See ya!" He ran to grab his credit card, taking his cousin with him. The 'Doomess couldn't help but smile in her own, dignified fashion as her children ran off to spend their funds.

  
  


With the stealth of a true hunter, May crept about the upper level of her house in search of poorly hidden gifts. Any other Time of Great Appreciation, her partner-in-crime, Kevin, would have been creeping about with her, but this time he was too busy rigging the lower level with cameras and booby traps to try and catch the Delibird off guard.

"AGH! Keviiiiiiin!" His father found this out the hard way.

Trying to look innocent, the Pikachu wandered into the living room and began pulling away the net that held him to the floor. "Sorry, dad."

"You know, son," his father said as he straightened his overcoat, "I realize you're enthused about this contest, but would you at least draw your mother and I a detailed blueprint of where all your traps are? We'd like to get the Appreciation Dinner on the table without losing a limb."

The boy laughed. "Good one, pop. Uh, don't worry! I'll just deactivate them all an' reactivate them later tonight!"

"If you say so, Kev." Both turned at the combined sound of a scream, clatter, and snare. "Son, you didn't start rigging the kitchen, did you?"

"Uh-oh..." They rushed in to help his mother out of an upside-down foothold.

  
  


Dinner was delicious as always, and all of the Yaffa household went to bed with full bellies; however, a few minutes after everyone else went to sleep, young Kevin threw aside his covers and crawled along the floor of his house on his elbows and shins, even down the steps to hide behind a fake Oddish plant. The camouflage and fatigues he wore kept him well concealed, and an earlier-hidden canteen of coffee would help him stay awake into the long hours of the night. He was determined to have that picture, even if he ended up later sleeping through the opening of the presents. After all, if he didn't have something worthwhile to show after all his unwise spending, he'd have to suffer a serious beating from Lesley.

  
  


His canteen dripped empty and his eyelids drew closer together as the night drifted on, and the only creature he had managed to snare that night was Squeaka, who stepped too close to the mounted cookie tray. For a minute, Kevin had started to think that his family had done something to make the Delibird not want to stop by, but in the next moment, a rustling sound from just outside the front door of the Yaffa residence gave him new hope. The door handle jiggled as though it were going to open, then a sparkle of rainbow-colored energy took shape in the midst of the hardwood tile of the entryway. Two-toed, yellow feet appeared underneath the glittering mist and one tapped impatiently while a stout, red body took shape. A white beard of feathers seemed to draw itself down the front of the creature and come up to puff out in the shape of a head. Two eyes blinked into existence, then a beak popped out of the mass of white and let off a caw.

From his hiding place, Kevin watched in amazement as the Delibird pulled a white bag from thin air and turned to examine the living room. It took two steps into the open, then started flapping its tiny wings to help clear the leaping distance between the door and the large, decorative basket where all the gifts had been set for tomorrow morning. The boy grumbled silently to himself for not thinking that it could fly, then ducked down to grab one of his throwaway cameras.

"Say cheese... Huh?" When he looked back up through the camera lense, all Kevin saw was the pile of presents with four additions, but no mystical creature. Was the Delibird really so swift? Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, the boy turned around and almost knocked over his mother's Oddish plant as he found himself face-to-face with a brightly-wrapped gift. "Ah!" On the other end of the gift was the jolly little gift-giver who chirped as if to say "Take it."

"For... for me," Kevin chuckled nervously, then reached out for his present. It wasn't too large and wasn't too small, so he knew it had to be something good. Or perhaps something really bad; he preferred to think the fore. "Gee, thanks." The Delibird gave off a hoot, then turned to waddle towards the front door.

"Hey, wait!" The Pikachu scrambled to his feet and ran to catch up with it, only to end up tripping one of his own devices. "Uh-oh. AHHHHHHH!" A series of ropes lifted and jerked in a way that wrapped Kevin tight and hung him upside-down in the middle of the room. A hidden Polaroid camera flashed a picture of him, then let off a soft chime to let them know that it had.

The Delibird turned to see what caused all the commotion, then waddled in the direction of the camera. It took the picture, waited for it to come into focus, then stuffed it in its bag and headed for the front door. "Hey," Kevin wailed, "you can't just leave me like this!! A little help? Please?" A fuzzy flipper was waved to the boy as the creature stepped through the closed door and disappeared.

He couldn't believe it. The Delibird was right there in his house, and he couldn't even get a decent picture! All the blood rushing to the Pikachu's head made it harder for him to concentrate on his failed task, so he switched to his alternate plan of action.

"Mooooom? Daaaaad? Maaaaay? Someone wanna, let me down from here?"

  
  


On the Eve of the Giving, children raced to their parents' rooms and dragged them out of their beds to share the joy of knowing what was left for them by the Delibird. Toys long wanted by children were unwrapped with speed and excitement, while jewels and tools that had been dreamed about were admired by their elders. All of Goldenrod City's businesses were closed; even Percy's doors were locked up tight as he and his family played with their well-deserved gifts. The Judge family ignored what was left for them by the Delibird and just opened whatever they bought each other. They knew that what the mystic giver left them would just reflect their nature towards other people, so there was no need to be disappointed.

All of Emphatic Esteem reaped their just rewards that morning. Sibban received the fuzzy, pink vest made of real Furret hide she had been wanting, but just couldn't afford. Samuel received a new set of rubber guards for various parts of his body, which he was glad to get since his last set had worn down. Jimoku received a book of meditation techniques that was written in braille. Genkimono's gift was personal, and something he planned to share with his team later. Lesley received a book on understanding Zubats, something she wanted to help make her be closer to Jim. May received Chibi Ninja Bunny 4, the newest installment in a line of Chibi Ninja Bunny video games for the Recreation Station. Kevin's special gift was a camera with four rolls of film; the only one of his camera collection that he wouldn't have to return.

  
  


Once all the family joy of the day had died down, friends ran outside to show off their new toys with each other. Emphatic Esteem met in the small neighborhood park near Samuel's apartment complex and exchanged gifts with each other.

"Eeee!" Sibban squealed with delight as she held up a pink, knitted hat, given to her by Sam, that went well with her new vest.

"Mom made it. She thought you'd like it," the Sandshrew said as he tried to maintain some dignity while she hugged him. He certainly wasn't going to waste his breath trying to pretend he liked the pastel shirt she bought him that clashed with his fur.

"Here, Jim. I had this made for you," Lesley said as she clasped his hands around the frame of a picture. "It's been sculpted so you can see the picture with your hands."

Jimoku smiled as he felt the lifted surfaces of the picture of him and Lesley standing together. "This is truly a special gift. Thank you."

After a while, everyone couldn't help but notice how Genki sat bunched forward on the park bench they had gathered around, snickering to himself as he stared at the closed photo album he held. "Hey, Genki," Kevin called, "want to share your joke with the rest of us?"

"Ibelieveyoualreadyknowthispunchline,Kev," The Sentret said as he rose to his feet. "Friends, Johtans, Countrymen, lend me your eyes! TheDelibirdleftmealittlesomethin'-somethin'thatIjusthadtosharewithyouall. Don'topenityet,though. I'lltellyouwhen."

As he started to pass out tall envelopes to everyone, his friends gained questioning looks. "What are you up to, G," Lesley asked suspiciously.

"Friends,Ihaveforyouthegiftthatkeepsongiving," Genkimono said as he stood on the bench. "Thegiftthatnooneshouldbewithout. It'soldastimeandgoodasgold! Openyourenvelopesandbehold, the gift, of laughter."

Confused but curious, everyone opened their envelopes and pulled out a tall photograph. First Kevin clutched his chest and fell to the ground in a faint, then May, Sibban, Sam and Lesley all broke into a laughing fit. "What is it," Jimoku asked, clutching his still-closed envelope.

"It's Kevin being hoisted by his own petard," Lesley managed between chuckles. "He's hanging upside-down in a trap he obviously intended for the Delibird."

"How in the heck did you get this," Kevin asked as he leaped up off the ground.

Genki hopped down off the bench and linked one arm around his friend's shoulders. "The Delibird works in mysterious ways, Kev," he stated. "Andbesides. Igotitfromhimlastnightinexchange forapicturemycousintookofhimlastyear."

The Pikachu started to groan, but stopped to blink. "What a minute." He grabbed Genki by the collar of his shirt. "You had a picture of the Delibird all this time and you didn't tell me???"

"Ofcourse!" The Sentret broke out of the hold. "Kevin,itisasacredhonortolayeyesontheDelibird!Notrapcouldeverholdit,anditshouldnotbedisgracedbybeingrevealedtonon-believersinaphotograph." He cackles. "Besides,IalreadymadethedealwiththeDelibirdlastyeartorescuethepicturefrommycousin."

"For a guy who acts like he's mentally challenged, you're pretty cool, Itachi," Sam stated with a smirk.

  
  


"_Hey, hey, hey! This is JGDN radio. It's the day of the long-awaited snowdrift, and I hope you've all taken time to purchase a winter coat..._"

Days later, the cities and towns of Johto were once again closed up for the Twilight Snowdrift. The day went by fast as everyone continued to play with their new gifts, then as the sun began to set, people gathered at various parts of their hometowns to watch the miracle of the Legendary Goddess, Articuno. Demona and her family hosted a rooftop patio party with the more elite members of The Team. It was always a privilege to come to such a gathering, so if you found yourself there, you knew you had been doing something right for Team Rocket.

Despite the fact that he and his family wanted to stay in the warmth and safety of their apartment home, Samuel, along with his mother and father, found themselves forcibly hobnobbing with falsely amused business executives and their wives who were obviously ten or more years younger than them. Slowly but surely the Sandshrew was learning what was wrong with making his best friend his girlfriend, and although his mother felt it was nothing more than her son experimenting with relationships, his father was certainly praying that he got over it sooner than later.

Without heeding the warnings of their chattering mother, Lesley and her siblings ran about the roof of the house throwing and kicking balls at each other, while their father grilled burgers and ribs on the mounted grille. It amazed them all that it stayed up there the entire time, but they certainly didn't look that gift horse in the mouth. Meanwhile, Jimoku and Genki talked and laughed about the picture shared earlier as they sat with Konsetsu Tsuneni in the small residential park of Goldenrod with so many other families who were waiting for the snowdrift.

The Yaffa family sat together on the top level of the Department Store, huddled around a small heat lamp while wrapping themselves with blankets. As the sun continued to disappear, the air grew colder and colder all across the city. Soon the people atop the tall building were forced to turn on lanterns or--in the case of some elemental types--use parts of their body for light as darkness veiled the open sky. The cool wind turned into a chilly breeze, and small flecks of frozen water became apparent.

"Look," a random Flareon called out to his kin, pointing up at the twilight above.

From across the land, every man, woman and child gave off a collective 'ooooo' while a sparkling sheet of silvery blue stretched across the sky in the shape of an outstretching wing. Each place on the continent that the wing passed over was suddenly draped with a blanket of snow several inches thick, and flakes of white danced in the air of the after draft. Fire types created hot footprints as they danced about in the pure overlay, and those that had lived to see such a sight once a year for many decades, gave thanks that they were there once again.


End file.
